Fluorocarbon based fluids, including chlorofluorocarbons (“CFCs”), hydrochlorofluorocarbons (“HCFCs”), and hydrofluorolefins (“HFOs”), have properties that are desirable in industrial refrigerants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, solvents, gaseous dielectrics, and other applications. For these applications, the use of single component fluids or azeotrope-like mixtures, i.e., those which do not substantially fractionate on boiling and evaporation, are particularly desirable. It is also considered important in many applications, including with respect to heat transfer fluids, blowing agents, propellants, solvents and aerosols, that any potential substitute also preferably possess those properties present in many of the most widely used fluids, such as excellent functional properties (for example, heat transfer properties in the case of heat transfer compositions), chemical stability, low- or no-toxicity, low- or no-flammability and/or lubricant compatibility, among others.
Unfortunately, suspected environmental problems, such as global warming and ozone depletion, and other potential problems such as a flammability level that is higher than desired, have been attributed to the use of some of these fluids, thereby limiting their contemporary use. Hydrofluoroolefins (“HFOs”) have been proposed as possible replacements for such CFCs, HCFCs, and HFCs. However, the identification of new, environmentally-safe, non-fractionating mixtures comprising HFOs are complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable. Therefore, industry is continually seeking new HFO-based mixtures that are acceptable and environmentally safer substitutes for CFCs, HCFCs, HFCs and certain HFOs and mixtures of these.
This invention satisfies one or more of the above-noted or other needs.